Our lips are sealed Stylde
by BigPurpleBox
Summary: Well someone besides me couldn't bear up running in the hot sun every single day and he is the quarterback of our school and I kinda have a crush on him when I see him walk upon, smiling so gorgeously and attractive….    Stan Marsh.  Stan/Clyde song fic.


_Can you hear them_

_They talk about us_

_Telling lies_

_Well that's no surprise_

"I need your car keys, dude" Craig swags his white towel above his shoulder, fishes out his cell phone from his pants pocket on the branch. We were in the boy's locker room after running twenty laps and fifteen push-ups.

Craig didn't have his driver license yet but he did a good job of driving my dad's Aston Martin and I don't have a problem of letting drive it during class period. I sigh and reach over my backpack, unzipping the holder and gave him the keys.

Craig caught it and exit the building door, half opening it as he turns around and thanks me. "Thanks, dude. You're the best"

After that friendly welcoming from Craig, I fasten up my zipper back up and started to undress my gym clothes. My shirt smelled so badly with sweat after running really fast to keep up with the guys who were better at running tracks then me. Well someone besides me couldn't bear up running in the hot sun every single day and he is the quarterback of our school and I kinda have a crush on him when I see him walk upon, smiling so gorgeously and attractive….

Stan Marsh.

Even saying his name makes my stomach tuffs up and heart jump out of my chest.

He was so caring, sophisticated, manly, smart and extremely sexy and I just can't stop think about him.

_Can you see them_

_See right through them_

_They have no shield_

_No secrets to reveal_

_It doesn't matter what they say_

_In the jealous games people play_

_Our lips are sealed_

_Careless talk_

_Through paper walls_

_We can't stop them_

_Only laugh at them_

_Spreading rumors_

_So far from true_

_Dragged up from the underworld_

After I dressed up and excit the locker room, I walk in the hallway while passing the teachers and bullies from the tenth grade and from my name that has to be Eric Cartman who I used to have a major crush on in junior high, but not anymore since he has Kyle and/or Leopold (Butters) up to his sleeves. I walk to my locker, twisting the combination code and getting out my notebook and book for my next class. Just before I started to walk off, a hand attaches my shoulder and this mysterious hand feels rough-like. I turned around to see what it was.

Stan.

"Hey, Clyde. Do you wanna study at my house for chemistry class?" the raven-haired asked, smiling at me with those cute dimples of his.

I feel so nervous when standing next to him as we walked together for our next class which I really liked, not just to do work for extra credits or taking notes from the board. I just like that class because Stan was there and he sits next to me.

I hold on my books, wrapping around them strictly against my chest. "Sure, dude. Who else coming?"

"No one. Kyle and fat-ass has advanced chemistry, Butters doesn't take it and Kenny doesn't care about it and I asked all the guys if they wanted go." He sighs. "But they all have plans, so if you don't to come. I'll understand."

"No…I'll come." I can feel my face blushing. Stan raised an eyebrow, making an eye contact.

"You sure? Because no one will be in my house."

What? Stan has the house all to himself? Hallelujah!

I smiled at him. "Well, sure."

Stan smiles back as we both entered chemistry class—together. "Okay. Come to my house by 7:00 and don't forget to bring your notebook and pencils."

This is like that dream I had before.

"Okay. 7:00pm I will be there."

_Just like some precious pearl_

_It doesn't matter what they say_

_In the jealous games people play_

_Our lips are sealed_

_Pay no mind to what they say_

_It doesn't matter anyway_

_Our lips are sealed_

_There's a weapon_

_We must use_

6:50pm and I only have ten minutes or less to arrive to the Marshes resistance. I was so nervous to be alone with Stan at this moment of my fifteen-year-old lifetime. This was going to change everything for me when I finally have the balls to tell Stan how I feel about him after all those years; mostly my throat gets all dry up even when I do talk to him like earlier today. After I took a hot shower, brushed my teeth and spray mint fresh (just in case) and comb my hair couple times and carry the notebook and pencil, I was ready for my study time with…Stan Marsh.

I walk towards my dad car (thank God Craig didn't damaged it earlier) and started the engine and drove off.

Stan house wasn't far away, in fact it take me five minutes to arrive. I stepped out of the car, grabbing the notebook and putting the pencil in my pocket, feeling a little anxious of having flashback of Stan's lovely—

"Dude, you came!"

Ouch! After hearing that cheerful voice made me hit my head on hood which didn't hurt that much. But it was good because when I looked up, rubbing the painful throb on my hair, my whole face turns bright red when seeing him holding a book and leading against the door.

I laughed, pretending. It still hurts. "Yeah, I told you I will come!"

Stan laughs, walking to me as he bring his hand towards my head, gently massages the painful sore by his fingertips.

I groan, closing my eyes from this gentle touch of his fingers that feels implausible good. When he's done soften my scale, his hands snakes around my wrist as he tilt his head towards the left. My throat became dryer than ever that I can feel his hot breath confer on above my jaw; this was really comfortable at least. Suddenly I pull his body on against mine, sliding my hands on onto his waist from where he takes his hand down on my head then wrapped around my next, strictly. We stared at each other eyes for two measly minute until Stan pulls his face to mines that our nose press

"I've thinking of you…lately." He said, lowering his lips into mines. "And I can't stop think about you"

I smiled, leaning in and whisper. "Same here."

Stan captured my chin on his palm as he smashed our lips together. I open my eyes, gazing at his light mascara and light blue eyelash as we deepen our magical kiss in this night. He wanted me and I wanted him and we wanted each other. I am so happy to see that he was gay for me all along; this doesn't mean we can't hang out or talk in public or that silly club Stan was in. we break off the kiss, wiping mild drool from our selves.

Stan quickly let go of me then hold on my hand as he leads me to his household.

Our lips are sealed

_When you look at them_

_Look right through them_

_That's when they'll disappear_

_That's when you'll be feared_

_Hush, my darling_

_Don't you cry_

_Quiet, angel_

_Forget their lies_

The End

* * *

This is 101kyman. For now on I am posting all my fics on here :)


End file.
